Seraphic Rage Form
Seraphix Mode A transformation that possess limitless godly cosmic abilities, skills, and traits through rage. Also Called * Ultimate Rage Form * Divine Form * Supreme Form * Ultimate Form Capabilities The user is able to enter a state which causes the user to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. Due to this power the user may be resisted to virtually resistant to any physical attacks. Seraphix Mode: Most users lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing the user to withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks while ignoring injuries with their mindset only on one goal, to defeat their enemy. The user's hair becomes long and red, their skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes their clothes tear sometimes. They have a blackish ring around their eyes and the iris becomes red, the power boost is tremendous compared to the normal level of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and energy attacks. This form is exclusive to Yazuni, Akasha, Nui'ra and Rei, meaning only they are capable of taking this form. Final Seraphix Mode: The next transformation from Seraphix Mode. The user becomes completely berserk and driven by rage that they cannot stop themselves until the enemy is dead, unable to fight or reduced to ashes. The user also must Transform from Seraphix Mode first to access this form. The user's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. Their power is now 4 times that of Seraphix Mode, possibly over 100 times normal level. They can easily overpower their enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. This form is only exclusive to Yazuni, Nui'ra, and Akasha who were able to achieve a form beyond their 1st Transformation. Applications * Absolute Existence ** Absolute Attack ** Absolute Immortality/Immortality ** Absolute Immutability ** Absolute Speed ** Absolute Strength * Deity Soul * Feral Mind * God Hand * Mode Switching (On/Off) * One-Man Army * Self-Power Augmentation (enhance all existing powers to godly levels) * Supernatural Combat * Transcendent Physiology Associations * Almighty Ascension * Berserker Physiology * Unlimited Skills (If powerful enough) * Tranquil Fury * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * On certain occassions to use Raze God Form the user may have to sacrifice their life-force which would result in death. (Not really an issue for someone with high speed regeneration or immortality.) Rage Affinity The power to gain power and strength through anger. Sub-Power of Anger Manipulation, variation of Emotion Empowerment and Sin Empowerment. Opposite of Patience Empowerment. Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Regenerative Healing * Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Associations *Anger Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Feral Mind *Hatred Empowerment *Sin Empowerment Limitations *May be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *May lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May snap out only by outside forces or lengthy period in peaceful environment. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Category:Skills and Abilities